In a networked environment, multiple printers may have different printing capabilities. For instance, each printer may be capable of performing a print operation complying to a plurality of printer settings, such as orientation, paper size, print resolution, print speed and the like. In enterprises/organizations, users may be provided with a list of printers with various print settings for printing documents.